


New Preflight Checklist

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Daytime<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee - viper cockpit, preflight (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Preflight Checklist

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My 300th post on AO3. It's been a helluva ride.

“Kara! What the frak?”

She plopped down in his lap and wiggled to get comfortable. “What? You said there was no way two people could fit into a viper cockpit. I’m showing you how wrong you are.”

“No, I said there was no way two people could _frak_ in a viper cockpit. You planning on frakking me while everybody’s watching?”

She leaned back into his chest and chuckled at him. “Didn’t know you were into exhibitionism, Lee.”

“I’m not! Gods, Kara. You’re heavy. Get the frak off my lap.”

“Nope.” She settled a little more solidly into him. It wasn’t that she was heavy. He just didn’t want her to know she was getting to him. She almost jumped out of the viper when she felt his erection. This might be a little more truth than she’d bargained for. Teasing him was one thing, but…

As she tensed her thighs to climb out, Lee’s arm snaked around her waist and held on. “Going somewhere, Kara?”

“You told me to get off your lap.” 

She pulled at the edge of the cockpit, but Lee held on. And then he blew her mind. “How about if you get off on my lap?”

She twisted to look at him. Had he actually said that? He was watching her with one brow raised in challenge, and who was she to back down first? She swallowed down her discomfort and smirked at him. “You gonna do it, or am I?”

His jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected her to call his bluff. But this was Lee, and he wasn’t going to give an inch, either. He looked down her chest at the flightsuit tied around her waist. “Go ahead. Probably faster if you do it.”

She squirmed around until she was comfortable, bit back the smile when he groaned, and stuck her hand down into her flight suit. She could do this. Just pretend she was fantasizing. He wasn’t really here.

The first brush of her fingers over her shorts made her bite her lip. She was hotter than she should be, all things considered. But Lee didn’t need to know it would usually take her longer to get off.

She caught her thumb in the waistband and pushed the shorts down, scratching her fingernails over her skin, teasing herself. Not that she needed teasing today. She rubbed over her shorts, hard enough to feel through the material, then plunged her hand in, shoving her shorts and panties out of the way. Frak, she was wet. She held her breath, desperate to keep from voicing the moan as her fingers slipped over her skin.

Pretending Lee wasn’t there wasn’t exactly working. He was radiating heat, and his erection was digging into her back and he smelled so frakkin’ good and… She pushed two fingers together and rubbed, hard, over her clit. No point in playing now; she just needed to get it over with so she could spend four hours alone in her own plane without Lee anywhere near her.

She clenched her eyes shut, dug a hand into Lee’s thigh, and counted strokes. Seventeen. Might be a personal record. Twenty. Ohhhh. 

Then Lee’s hand was on top of hers, and his breath set fire to her neck, and his almost inaudible, “Gods, Kara” made her lose count - twenty-two or twenty-three? Frak, it didn’t matter, because her orgasm was already shivering over her skin, and oh, gods, that was good!

She sat there, panting, heart pounding, then heard, “Where the frak is Starbuck?” She yanked her zipper up and lurched up out of Lee’s lap. She climbed out of his viper without looking at him and strode across the flight deck to her own bird.

Preflight check done, she shot out the tube into space and settled into position on Lee’s wing for the most excruciatingly long CAP she’d ever flown.


End file.
